Shortwaves
by TheGermanDoctor
Summary: Mysterious calls terrorize the citizens of London and only one man can find out, what is going on. The Doctor! During his investigations he meets Luna Hawn,who studies Arts. Can they find the culprit and stop him before a everything ends in a disaster?
1. Chapter 1

It was late afternoon in London and it was already getting dark, as the moon rose and the streetlights turned on. Luna, a girl in her mid-twenties with brown hair, went down a street. She came back from the London University, where she had been studying Art for some time. She carried a handbag with her and checked out the latest news on her smartphone, which she had bought about a month ago. Slowly Luna began to get bemused and thought how her later life would be. She thought about friends, family and job opportunities . As she was deep in thought ,when she turned left into a little side street. It was quite between the houses and only the footsteps create a little echo.  
But Luna didn't notice that, she dreamed while she walked.  
Suddenly her phone ringed and she looks puzzled at the screen.  
"Unkown Caller" was displayed on the screen, and she was wondering ,who could call her.  
Luna thought about it: "Who would call me at this time?" , she was whispering , " Maybe a friend with a new number, who didn't tell me. Or some idiot pressed the wrong buttons and called a wrong number….. again!".  
The phone was ringing for over one and a half minutes now, and she decided to answer the call.

"Hey, Luna here", she said and was wondering if it was a good idea to answer it.  
"Well, this is really important! You hav-", screamed a voice hectically.  
"Ey, ey, ey! Stop, stop, stop! Who is there?", Luna was puzzled.  
"This is not important at the moment! It is really important now that-", the voice sounded a bit angry now.  
"Who the hell are you?"  
"I am the Doctor, you know me!"  
"No I don't know any guy called Doctor", Luna stopped walking.  
The Doctor became silent, Luna could hear how he moved the phone around in his hands.  
"You humans and your small buttons, how should I call the one I want… I wanted someone else", the Doctor was annoyed.  
"Then bye, you strange guy!", she wanted to end the call now and she was already about to press the red button on the screen when the Doctor screamed loud: "WAIT! I checked the number twice! This must be the right phone and the right number!"  
"This can't be right…. Oh there is another call incoming!"  
"Wait wait wait…..", Luna heard a strange noise which got louder and louder.  
"What are you doing? This noise breaks my speakers!"  
"Stay calm… And follow my instructions! Don't answer the call and throw your phone away as wide as you can!", said the Doctor seriously.  
"You are crazy! Bye!" , and she pressed the red button and answered the other call.  
"Hey, Luna he-", out of nowhere a hand appeared and took her phone and threw it into the air. Faster than Luna could look back , another hand aimed a little pen-like thing on the phone and it began to make the mysterious noise again. The phone was falling now and Luna saw the face of somebody she didn't know. The person caught the phone before it could hit the ground.  
"Didn't I tell you to follow my instructions, this thing could have killed you!", and she recognized the voice. It was the Doctor.

„What the heck is going on here?", Luna asked while going a few steps back.  
„Well I just saved your life. I am doing something like that pretty often. But nobody thanks me!", he looked at the phone again and aimed the Sonic Screwdriver at it.  
„Ey, what are you doing to my phone?"  
„Calm down. It is just a normal scan-", but before the Doctor could go on explaining ,all of a sudden, the phone sent out sparks.  
„That's a bad joke, isn't it?", she tried to grab it out of his hands, „I am calling the Police!". The Doctor raised his arm ,so Luna could not reach it.  
„Where did you get this?", the Doctor asked pretty calmly.  
„Not your business! Not at all!"  
„It is my business, because this can't be your phone!"  
„Enough! Give it to me! NOW!", she took a run up to jump at the Doctor, however he already knew what would happen and got out of the way.  
„Argh. Just take it! Whatever! I'll just go to the police!", Luna shouted and turned away from the Doctor..  
„Hey! Stop! Stop! Stop!", Luna turned around to face him again , „Don't you understand, that you would be dead now? The Incoming Call was a signal, which would have burned your brain!", he still stood at the same spot with arms crossed.  
„You are crazy!"  
„Yes, a bit. But that's not the topic now. If you don't help me, there will be more victims. So, join me!", he was a bit desperate and followed her as she walked away.

But Luna went faster and faster in the direction of a high street. She heard how the Doctor ran into the other direction. It got windy and a light started to flicker infront of her. The wind became stronger, „What the hell?".  
She could see a blue Box with a sign on it „Police Box", it came out of nowhere. Unexpectedly the Doctor opened a door and rushed out. „How did you do that?", Luna was terrified.  
„First of all you tell me where you got that phone!" the Doctor smiled at Luna.

„I think I bought it in a shop near Camden High Street, but this is 30 minutes of walking away. I won't go there now!"  
„Hmm hmm hmm, that's not so far away!", the Doctor glanced around and tried to orient himself.  
„No! Don't you know what kind of people run around at this time?"  
„Oh you are so lazy. Come with me!", the Doctor opened the door of the blue police box and disappered in it. Luna stood still. She was startled and very sceptical about the police box.  
„We don't have all night! Come on!", the Doctor's voice resonated in the box.  
She walked slowly in. Everything was dazzlingly white, so she had to put her hands infront of her eyes. After a few moments she could recoginize gold-tinted walls and stairway, which led to a glasplatform. In the middle of the platform was a glaspillar with a crystal in it. The Doctor was pacing around a console and pressed different buttons and filpped a switch.  
„What? I mean: How? Ehm! What?", Luna couldn't get her head around it.  
„I totally forgot about it! It's your first time, isn't it! Just say what you want ot say", he was smiling at her and laughed a bit.  
„Bigger on the inside!?", whispered Luna unconvincedly.  
„What? I have never noticed that!", the Doctor walked down the stairway and stopped infront of Luna, „It's the TARDIS. A Spaceship, bigger on the inside, it is possible to travel anywhere you want, in Time and Space and she is mine!"; he raised his arms, turned around, ran to the console and presented it to her.  
„That's impossible!"  
„As you can see, it is quite possible. But there's no time to lose now!", he snapped his finger, so that the doors closed behind Luna. She turned around , shocked.  
„Ey Ey Ey! Off we go! It is just a small way, no work for you!", the Doctor shouted.  
„Did you just talk to the machine?"  
„That's not a machine, without her Matrix she would be dead! Good old thing!",he knocked against the Console.  
Suddendly, there was a strange tone and the Doctor jumped down the stairway and walked to the doors.  
„Here we are! Camden High Street!", and at the same moment he opened the door and walked outside, Luna followed him.  
„That's - That's", she was speechless, „that's not from this world?".  
„Nope!", the Doctor kept moving.  
„So you're basically an Alien?"  
„You are one for me!", he looked at Luna.  
„Oh... so a Spaceship, an Alien... Time and Space-", she began to sway. The Doctor noticed it right in time before she fainted and could stop her falling on the ground.  
„Too much in too litte time. I should remember that next time!", he was swearing and hit himself. Slowly, he brought her back into the TARDIS.


	2. Chapter 2

The night was already over and the sun rose in London, when Luna woke up in a bunk bed. She laid in a small round room, which was illuminated by a green light. It was sparsely furnished, just with a small bed table and a huge cupboard. She woke up slowly and opened her eyes. She got out of the bunk bed and looked around. There was a rectandoor, which opened when she walked towards it. She could see a very long hallway behind the door. Its walls were dust-covered and every 15 or 20 meters was a door to another hallway. Luna grope her way through the hallway, because there were only a few lights.  
„Where am I?", she want round in circles, „Hello?".  
But nobody answered her. Luna stopped going in parts and tried to remember where she already had gone before.  
„Hello, somebody out there?"  
At the end of the endless tunnel was a bright light and loud noises caught her ear. She could remember this noises. They got louder and louder as she walked towards the light. After a few minutes, Luna reached a junction. One way led to more endless dark tunnels, the other one to the Controlroom of the TARDIS. She was going downstairs, when the Doctor jumped to her side, „You are here... finally! Night is over! Early morning. I like mornings. It so cold and yet so warm!", he grinned at her and walked to the Console.  
Luna looked over the Doctor's shoulder and followed him.  
„So, Yesterday was not a dream?"  
„No Dream! Dreams can be pretty nasty!", he pressed a few buttons.  
„It's even bigger than I thought... the Ship!"  
„I hope the bed was comfortable. It's a long way to get to the bedrooms!", the Doctor walked around the Console and sat down on the armchair.  
„I am not a big fan of bunkbeds!"  
„What? Bunkbeds are cool! A bed with a ladder! Nothing can beat this!"  
„Well, it was comfortable... atleast!"  
„That's what I wanted to hear from you!", he ran to the door, „Come on! We have work to do! Let's go to the phoneshop!". The Doctor walked out.  
„Doctor!"  
„Yes?"  
„Before we go anywhere I have a few questions!"  
„No time for questions! Only one question!"  
„Okay, who are you?", she stared at him.  
„I am the Doctor!"  
Puzzled, Luna tried to catch up with him, „Doctor? Nothing more?"  
„Just the Doctor! So... Ehm. Where was that shop?", he waited at the corner of a house. Luna pointed at huge block of houses, „It should be over there!"

They walked down a busy street towards the block of houses. Many people passed by, alot of languages could be heard. English, French and maybe a few Spanish sentences. Everybody minded his own business, some exchanged glanced, others just looked at their phones or were calling somebody. Luna liked to call them „Smartphone Zombies", but she had never realised that she is one, too. As they came closer to their destination, it got harder to get through the crowd. There were just too many people.  
After a few minutes Luna asked the Doctor, whether he wants to wear clothes, hwich are a bit more up to date.  
„I am keeping with the times!", he said.  
„Pretty outdated. It was updated in the last century!"  
„A bowtie fits into every century!", the Doctor pulled his bowtie to check, if it is at the right place, „Do you know where I can get a fez?"  
„A what?"  
„A fez!"  
„No, I don't know where I can get a fez!", Luna shaked her head in astonishment.  
„What a pity!", the Doctor looked down, obviously a bit sad, „Okay. Could... Could you give me an update! Where is that shop?"  
„At the farthest end of this road!", she rose her arm and pointed at a junction.  
„A good looking bowtie, mysterious calls, a capital. Magnificent! It's like christmas... only better!", he jumped and got a little bit faster.  
„So you are doing something like this often?"  
„With a timemachine like a the TARDIS. All the time!", he laughed.  
„We will reach the shop in a few minutes, what will be do?"  
„We? You'll stay outside!, suddendly the Doctor was serious.  
„Why?", Luna was puzzled.  
„Everything bad could be in this shop! That's dangerous!"  
„And exciting?"  
„Yes, probably!", the Doctor rubbed his hands .  
„I'll think about it!", she gave a wink.


End file.
